Mending
by Lost Ranger
Summary: Sequeal to The Letter. Sorry it took so long.


**Mending**

**By Lost Ranger**

**Disclaimer- I don't own Harry Potter. If I did, the last book would've turned out so much different.**

"Harry," Hermione said warily looking over at her husband from the passenger side of their silver van. "I'm not sure I can do this."

"Course you can," Harry said, taking her hand in his. "She's your mum, she will forgive you."

"Yeah, Hermione, take Ginny for example," Ron said from the back seat between Sirius and James. Ginny, after leaving Harry, got involved with Draco Malfoy, now they have a son and a daughter. "Mum forgave her."

Hermione knew that the rest of the Weasley's hadn't yet. She felt they'd come around with time and visits from the adorable children. She hoped desperately that her family wouldn't be as grudged.

"Remember, Ron, Luna, my family doesn't know I'm a witch. It was just my parents," Hermione said. "So nothing magical around them."

Ron and Luna had been married now for three years, having their own daughter, Rose.

"Hermione, have you ever thought about what would happen if you're sons shot sparks out their nose or something?" Ron asked.

"I've got it covered. If they start showing signs of magic I'll put them to bed," Hermione said confidently. "They'll be fine."

"Well, we're here," Harry announced, parking next to the curb, seeing as the driveway was full.

Hermione stepped out, staring up the two story brick house she had called home. It was very different from her home at Grimauld Place. Drawing herself from reflection, she pulled open the door, taking Blake's baby carrier, allowing Luna to crawl out with Rose.

"Aunt Luna, are there any nargles out there?" Hermione heard James ask nervously.

_Maybe letting Luna and Ron babysit wasn't such a good idea, _she thought, laughing to herself a little.

"Nope, no nargles," Luna said in her dreamy voice, lifting James in a one arm grip out of the car. Ron crawling out of the back with Sirius.

"We'll take the kids," Hermione said to Harry, "Will you and Ron get the food and the presents?"

Harry nodded, pulling open the trunk to reveal a large casserole and a stack silvery rapped packages stacked largest on the bottom smallest on top.

"Can you manage, Ron?" Hermione asked. "It's a big load."

"'Course I can manage," Ron said, flexing his arm muscles, sending them all laughing.

"You're stalling," Harry said. "Go, go."

Taking in a deep breath, Hermione started up the narrow brick walk, towards the white front door. The door flew open before she could ring the bell, standing in front of her was Emmie, her younger cousin.

"Hermione! You're here! Are these your kids? Where's your husband?" Emmie was already flooding her with excited questions.

"Let her come in, Ems," Mr. Allen Granger, Hermione's father said from the couch all the Granger family men seemed to be sitting on or in front of the couch, facing the Television.

"Oh, right!" Emmie said stepping aside, allowing Hermione, Sirius, and Blake to pass first then Luna, Rose, and James.

Emmie smiled happily bouncing after them, shutting the door obviously before Ron and Harry could make it in.

"Dad," Hermione said hugging her father. They had been meeting twice a year for the past three years., the last time being four days before Blake was born.

"'Mione," Allen returned. "So these are the little ones." The whole Granger family's eyes turned towards Hermione now.

"This one's Blake," Hermione said, setting the baby carrier down carefully then lifting her daughter up into her arms. "Then, the one hiding behind my legs is Sirius." Hermione giggled as she glanced behind her at Sirius, who had his face pressed into her calves.

"This is my good friend Luna and her daughter Rose," Hermione said. "And the child looking greedily at the presents is my son James." James seemed to snap to attention at the mention of his name.

"Where's Harry?" Allen asked. Hermione's eyes widened in surprise then she heard Ron bellow "'Mione help! I can't hold much longer!"

Emmie, who's cheeks were flushed with color now, hurriedly opened the door, letting Ron and Harry stumble over each other inside, only dropping one package on the way..

"Lo, Harry," Allen said, glancing around the still quiet room. The TV had been turned off now and now Hermione's four Uncle's, younger cousins Emmie, Charlotte, Althea, Camilla, and Roger, Great-Aunt Harriet, and Harriet's dog Sparks were looking at the party with surprise.

Hermione decided her Aunts and mother were behind the Kitchen door to her right.

"Allen, why's everything so quiet out there?" Hermione's mother, Ann, called.

"Because they all want to know your reaction to what just stumbled in," Allen called, amused smile playing on his slightly wrinkled face.

"Allen, I'm cooking, I'll see it later," Ann called back slightly irritated.

"I think you'd want to see this," Allen said, "It's really important."

"Oh, all right," Ann said, pushing the swinging door and revealing herself. She stood bewildered looking at Hermione, like she couldn't believe it.

"Hermione?" she asked, taking a hesitant step forward.

"Yes," Hermione said. She noticed the tears welling up in her mother's eyes. She had her own, blurring her vision. Hermione pulled her mother into an awkward one armed hug. "I missed you."

"I'm so sorry," Ann replied, trying to compose herself in front of her guests. "Is this Blake?"

Hermione nodded, looking down at her daughter, who was making a strong effort to reach out to her father.

"And Sirius and James?" Ann asked.

Hermione looked around her. "Sirius? James?" Her boys were not to be seen.

"Found 'em," Ron said pointing towards the two boys hiding under the coffee table with the Christmas cookies between them.

The whole room erupted with laughter.

"Hermione, you're just in time. You're mum has almost got dinner done," her Aunt Alma said.

"Perfect," Hermione said, smiling a genuine smile.

She stayed back to lay Blake down for bed as the rest of the family made their way for the dining room. She felt Harry's arms wrap around her waist, standing up she turned to face him, resting her head on his shoulder, softly swaying with the sound of "I'm Dreaming of a White Christmas" in the background that her mother always played at Christmas.

"See, not so bad," Harry said, smiling into her hair. "No flames. I didn't have to call for backup."

"Yeah," Hermione said smiling.

"Feels like home," Harry said. He truly meant that. He was happy being with his real family.

"Yes, it does," Hermione said, about to kiss him, but was interrupted.

"Harry, Mione," Ron said entering the room. "You've got to taste this turkey. It's delicious- Oh, sorry."

"We're coming," Hermione said, laughing.

"In a minute, " Harry added.

The End


End file.
